Stuck
by tnvanderlaan
Summary: A young woman who loves history, fantasizes about time travel and ends up getting stuck back in the times of Pirates of the Caribbean! Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl, so no Davy Jones or Blackbeard.
1. Chapter 1

I shut my book sighing. I had just finished reading about the Pirate Code. Some archaeologist had discovered the actual Pirate Code by Morgan and Bartholomew five years ago in some long forgotten cave. Scholars were in a frenzy, something _new_ to write about. Coincidentally, my favorite non-fiction author (E. R. Bailey) decided to write a book about it. As soon as I saw the book on the shelves, I scooped it up. Now, as I finished it, I couldn't stop thinking about pirates and how cool they were.

My obsession with the Old West suddenly faded. My new obsession began. Oh yes, pirates. I loved history, and frequently I wished I had a time machine, just to go back and visit her favorite eras. Unfortunately for me, time machines weren't available and I couldn't go back in time and live through history. The only way for me to live through history was my day job. I worked at a place where we dressed and acted as if it were the 1880's out west. I even got to wear a corset! My job was pretty cool, but the atmosphere was ruined by tourists on their iPhones snapping pictures of us dressed in their shorts and sandals with socks.

I sighed again. I'm sure people think I'm crazy with all this fantasizing about living through history, but it was sure better than living in this time where the only thing people cared about was their latest twitter update. I forced myself to get up and get something to eat. I had been reading for hours and forgot to eat. Since I was being lazy, I just popped in a microwave meal. As it was cooking, I looked outside. It was sunset.

Even though the sun was setting, it was still stifling hot. I lived in Arizona and it was summer. I lived in an old rental house. I had air-conditioning, but it was broken. The repair man was coming tomorrow. Thank god. The furnishings were rustic and things looked really old, even though the house was updated about fifteen years ago. You can guess why I chose this house to rent. My food "dinged" indicating it was ready to eat. It said to let it sit for two minutes, but does anyone actually do that? I sure don't.

As I was finishing my dinner I heard a crash. I set down my plate in the sink as I went towards the noise. As I got closer I heard loud cheery voices singing along to some old sea shanty. I stopped at my hall closet door. This was definitely where the noise was coming from. I paused with my hand on the door knob. Slowly opening the door I peaked in.

Hundreds of dirty sailors in some sort of pub were singing and drinking and gambling. I shut the door. How was _that_ in my house?! I opened the door again. This time I shut the door behind me. As the door shut, it dissolved into a solid wall. Wherever I was, I was stuck here.

**_Author Note: Stay tuned for more! If you are a fan of the Lost in Austen miniseries, that is where I got my idea. That's why it's a bit similar. Rate and review please! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though this place (wherever it was) was packed, it was still a few degrees cooler than my place, though very humid. As I thought about the temperature, it made me realize. My clothes. I was wearing shorts and a tank top _and_ I was barefoot. If I really did go back in time, people were going to notice my lack of clothes and soon.

I had no idea how to fix this. I didn't want to steal anything, especially from dirty sailors. Who knew how long it had been since it was washed!? Ugh. I tried to find the exit, but it was no use. I wasn't too tall and this place was too crowded. The heat and claustrophobia was starting to get to me. Everything was going in and out of focus, pretty soon everything just went black.

* * *

_I was back home, but something was different. It wasn't too hot any more. Had the air conditioning been fixed? It wasn't cold, but at least I felt a cool breeze. Better than nothing. I also heard some chattering. Déjà vu? I went to my closet and opened it. Nothing. Hmm. The déjà vu feeling subsided. Weird. I expected something to be in my closet. But why? I sat down puzzled. Then out of nowhere I felt cool water hit my face._

* * *

"I thought that would bring her around." A deep male voice said, sounding disappointed.

"Who is she?" Asked another male

"She's got to be a whore" a third man said

"No. Look at her. She's clean. A woman….working in these conditions would not be this clean." The first man said.

"But, sir. She's nearly naked." The third male voice stated, matter-of-factly.

They started out fuzzy, but as their conversation continued their faces became clearer. They hadn't noticed me open my eyes. They were all dressed in some sort of officer uniform. I thought I had woken up at some costume party, but then I remembered. My closet door, the pub, everything. It wasn't a dream or déjà vu.

The only thing that kept me from freaking out more than I was, was the fact that they were still debating on whether or not I was a whore. The first man who spoke was the only one convinced that I wasn't a whore; the other two were ready to condemn me for being what I wasn't.

"Where am I?" I decided to speak up. Might as well ask now and use my stupor as an excuse to get information.

"You're in Port Royal." The first man answered. You could tell he was sincere. When I didn't reply, he asked me, "Do you know your name?"

"George-"I paused. My friends called me George, but my nickname wouldn't fit in here. "Georgiana. Georgiana Butler."

"Well, Miss. Butler, you're safe now. My name is James Norrington." The first man introduced himself. "These men are Gillette and Groves." He gestured to the other two.

"What were you doing at _Molly's_?" the second man, Groves asked

"I was lost…" I muttered. "Why were _you_ there?" I asked, I was feeling braver now

"One of the officers was causing trouble, we had to stop it" Gillette said stiffly

"Where am I now?"

"You're upstairs at _Molly's_… in one of the rooms" Norrington answered, I could tell he looked a bit ashamed to admit that. "Do you remember where you need to be?" he asked

"No, I don't" I said eventually.

"Alright. Well, you can't stay here." He paused thinking, "I have a friend who will help you. I'll take you to her." He dismissed Groves and Gillette, helped me up out of bed, and gave me his coat to cover up all my bare skin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a mostly silent carriage ride. I was mostly just wondering what the hell was going on. I really hoped I wasn't going crazy. I wasn't really in the 1700's, was I? I couldn't be, but here I was. The bumpy carriage ride was proof. I subtly pinched myself. Yup. I was still in that carriage. I sighed.

"Is everything alright Miss. Butler?" Norrington asked me, he obviously heard my sigh.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just wish I could remember how I got here." Well, it was more believable than the truth. "and please, call me Georgiana."

"Do you think it's entirely proper for me to call you that?" Of course, he was of a higher class; he _would_ think that was improper.

"Well, it may not be proper, but I would prefer it. My last name just sounds so…. So blah." Oops. Not a word someone from here would use.

"… 'blah'?" he asked curiously

"erm… just that it's boring. I mean, it's no 'Norrington'" I smiled. Was I flirting with this naval officer? Yes, yes I was. He was quite good-looking. Even in his silly wig.

"Well, if I'm going to be calling you Georgiana, you might as well call me James." He smiled.

I smiled back. Well, if I was going to be stuck here, might as well enjoy it. The carriage suddenly came to a stop. The force threw me forward a little bit. James held out an arm to stop me falling forward. It was a good thing he did, because I would have fallen forward. I wasn't used to carriage rides.

"Wait here a second Georgiana." James said as he got out of the carriage.

I sat there waiting for probably only five minutes, but it felt like hours. I was antsy. And I was tired. I laid my head against the side of the carriage and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, but it felt good to rest my eyes. There was a knock on the carriage window. It made me jump. I must have looked startled, because James had an apologetic look on his face. He opened the door, and helped me out.

We were at a large mansion. Obviously someone really rich lived here. Though, as I looked at it, it looked familiar. I had seen it somewhere. Then it clicked. It was in a book about pirates in Jamaica. This was the governor's mansion. Of course, in the picture I saw, it was older and decrepit.

"This is where the governor lives. I'm good friends with him and his daughter. His daughter, Elizabeth, we were… never mind. They agreed to let you stay here as a favor to me."

"Thank you James. Really. I don't know where I would have stayed tonight." I touched his arm, "Oh! You'll be needing your coat back." I said taking off his heavy coat.

"You could have kept it for the time being, you know." He said matter-of-factly, but with a hint of teasing and a twitch of a smile. "Come on; let me take you to Elizabeth."

We walked up the steps into the mansion, his coat over his arm. A young woman about my age was waiting inside. I assumed she was Elizabeth. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. I started to feel self-conscious about myself. Here I was in shorts and a tank top, my long auburn hair was in a messy bun. I looked awful, and here she was looking like she just walked off a movie set.

"You must be Georgiana." She smiled, "I'm Elizabeth Swann"

"I must be off. Good to see you Elizabeth." Norrington nodded to her, "I'll see you again, Georgiana." With that, he left.

"Come upstairs. I've got a nice warm bed ready for you. Tomorrow we'll handle your wardrobe."

She led me upstairs to a guest room, set up for me. I thanked her, then crawled into bed. It was a long night and I was exhausted. The bed wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought an old bed might be. It seemed as soon as I closed my eyes, I had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear birds and feel the warm sun on my skin. I stretched then opened my eyes. Where was I? This was NOT my room. Then it hit me. The pub, the naval officer, the kind young woman; It really happened. It wasn't just a crazy dream. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it meant I wasn't crazy, but on the other, it meant I was actually stuck here. There was a light knock on my door. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Come in!" I called, Elizabeth walked in accompanied by some of her maids.

"I think you'll be able to wear one of my dresses." Elizabeth said indicating the dress that one of her maids was holding.

"Thanks," I smiled

After I had gotten out of bed, I let the maids help me into one of Elizabeth's old dresses. It was a tight fit, especially in the chest area, but I managed to fit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I definitely looked tiny, swallowed by all the extravagant fabric. The dress was gorgeous, and the light shade of blue went really well with my dark brown hair. I left my long hair down; I knew how to style it for the late 19th century, not for the mid-18th.

I smoothed the skirt one last time before I left my temporary room. I cautiously stepped out of the door, spying the staircase; I gingerly stepped down the staircase. I was still barefoot; Elizabeth's feet were smaller than mine, so I couldn't borrow a pair from her. When I got downstairs, Elizabeth was deep in conversation with an older man, whom I assumed was her father.

"You don't even know who she is!" The older man reasoned

"No, I do not." Elizabeth agreed, "However, James brought her to us. You trust his judgment don't you?"

"Well, yes…" He stopped as he realized I was right outside of the room. No doubt he was about to say something bad about me.

"Father, this is Georgiana Butler" Elizabeth said, walking over to my side. "James wants us to keep her safe."

"Governor Swann" He said curtly, still not convinced

"I appreciate your hospitality." I smiled, I almost curtsied, but I thought it would be too much.

"Elizabeth, you should probably get Miss. Butler some shoes."

We took that as our dismissal, I could tell Elizabeth was upset. I guessed it had to be more than just about me. She searched for shoes for me to wear, and in the end only found a pair of boots that would fit me. It really didn't match, but you couldn't see the boots under the dress anyway.

"Those should work for now." Elizabeth said, smiling. "We should probably go buy you some shoes in town though."

"Sounds good to me!" I said, sounding very 21st century, which earned me an odd look

"Though, I'd like to make a short stop first." She admitted

We left the house in her family's carriage. I stared out of the window, taking in the sights. I had missed all of this last night. Going down the hill from the governor's mansion, it was green and beautiful. You could see the ocean from up here as well. As we got closer to town things weren't as beautiful. It was cluttered and busy, but it still had a sort of charm about it. When we finally stopped, it was in front of a bakery. We got out, and Elizabeth waved the carriage off. It would pick us up in an hour in the same spot.

"Alright, we have a bit of a walk." Elizabeth said

"Where are we going?" I asked, whilst trying to catch up with her

"I have to see Will." She paused, "sorry, Will is my fiancé. Well, he should be. My father agreed to the arrangement, but now he's regretting it"

"So, you have to sneak around in order to see him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Elizabeth confirmed sadly.

We walked quickly to a less busy part of town, only a few people on the street. Elizabeth knocked on the door to a building, there was a sign out front reading "BLACKSMITH". The door opened, to reveal a good-looking, slightly dirty (from work) young man, around Elizabeth's age. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Elizabeth! What brings you down here?" He grinned,

"You of course," she said, before she kissed him. I started to feel awkward. Seriously, why did she bring me here?

"Who is this?" Will asked, once they finally broke apart.

"Will, this is Georgiana Butler. James found her last night."

"I see" he said puzzled, was this out of the norm for Norrington?

"She doesn't remember how she got here, so James took pity on her. She was nearly naked. Strange clothes."

"That's what we wear in-" I was about to say 'in the future', but that wouldn't have gone over well, "erm, where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"America." Well, it _was_ true. They didn't seem to fully believe me, but they dropped the subject.

For a while, I left them alone to talk, I walked around the blacksmith's shop. It was interesting to see all of the historical equipment being used. The best part was that it was brand new at this moment. Oh how it will look by my time. I stepped around a corner and found a bunch of freshly made swords. I picked one up, it was heavier than I expected. I swished it around a little bit, before Elizabeth called for me.

"Georgiana! We should go if we want to make it back undetected."

"Right." I said, putting the sword down, I hurried towards the door.

"I give Elizabeth lessons," Will said gesturing towards the swords, "I'd be happy to teach you too"

"Really? Wow. Thank you!" I said, actually excited. I had been wanting to learn for a while now.

Elizabeth and Will said their goodbyes, and we were off back to the busy part of town. Apparently we took a shortcut which led us right towards the water. There was a commotion, and something exploded. We were caught off guard, another explosion. Knocking us down. I looked at Elizabeth, she looked as alarmed as I was. We tried to get up, but before we could, another explosion and I felt something hit my head. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is crazy at the moment. (I'm a history major, so LOTS and LOTS of reading involved haha) I wrote an extra long chapter to try and make up for my slacking. Hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
